Finding sunshine
by Bizzy777
Summary: Remus Lupin had lost himself. but a eccetric yet gentle witch would help him find sunshine once again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin was lonely. It was a well known fact to all of his friends. After Tonks death during the final battle Remus seemed like a different man. The light in his eyes was gone most of the time. About a year after the final battle Hermione did the impossible and brought Sirius Black back from the veil, for awhile after that it seemed that the old Remus might be back but he slowly retreated back to the shell of Remus he was before. His friends were worried and tried to get him back onto the dating scene but eventually gave up as Remus seemed more lifeless after each date, the only time the beaten werewolf showed any happiness was when he was with 3 year old teddy. The active toddler kept him from falling into a deep depression. That and the fact that Remus had taken his old job of teaching DADA at Hogwarts back, after Severus Snape was named headmaster. But today a new change was coming to Remus. The school year was starting and for the first time Teddy Lupin was going to daycare.

Rpov

"I can't believe I'm doing this" was the thought running through Remus's head as he made his way to drop Teddy off for his first day of daycare. He opened the door and could hardly believe his eyes. Yellow pink and neon blue greeted his eyes. Children's art work hung from the walls and dragonflies flew freely throughout the room. AS he was looking around he didn't notice a woman enter the room until he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned he was surprised, to say the least. Her chin length brown hair covered her eyes as she looked down. But the most surprising thing about her was what she was wearing. Neon blue jeans a black band tee-shirt, High-tops converse with multi-colored flowers covering them and a huge blue flower tucked behind her left ear. Teddy wiggled in his arms snapping him out of his staring, he cleared his throat and the woman looked up. Warm brown eyes connected with his own pale blue. "Hello" the young woman said Remus nodded "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin I'm here to drop off-"Teddy right?" "Yes..." Remus replied surprised the young woman in front of him jumped up and down in excitement "Oh Good! We are so excited to have him! I'm Lacee my family owns the center and I'll be Teddy's teacher this year." With that she turned her attention to Teddy "hi teddy! We are going to have so much fun this year I just know it!" Remus watched as Teddy studied the woman in front of him for a moment before throwing himself into her arms. Remus looked on in shock as she easily caught the 3 year old and started a discussion with Teddy about nothing in particular, maybe this whole daycare thing wouldn't be too bad. Remus thought as Teddy let out a stream of excited giggles.


	2. 2Talks with snape and color crayons

"Ok class that is all for today I would like a 2 foot parchment on how a tickling spell can be used as defense.

Dismissed" as the fourth years excited his classroom Remus heaved a sigh.

Just as he was about to leave the classroom Severus Snape entered. "Headmaster, what can I do for you?"

Remus asked "Remus please its Severus for you."

Remus looked at the man in front of him and shook his head in wonder. Severus Snape had changed after the death of voldemort.

And everyone knew it was because of his wife. Ginny Weasley-Snape.

No one was more surprised than Severus when Ginny started falling to the potions master. Ginny and Harry had broke up soon after the battle.

They just didn't have a spark anymore. Harry was happily married to Luna Lovegood now Luna Potter.

Ginny and Snape had married 6 months ago but her affect on him was seen almost instantly after they began dating.

As Severus began to talk to Remus about the changes in curriculum he wanted to instate Remus's mind wandered to Teddy and even more so Lacee.

The last two weeks had been interesting to say the least.

First teddy seemed to love daycare.

Remus was happy that his son was happy but he felt as if he wasn't needed anymore.

For so long teddy had been his reason for living and now he felt like he was losing him a little.

Then came the feelings he caught himself having for Lacee.

He had never met anyone quite like her, everyday she had some new outfit that made him just stop and stare.

Then she would look at him with those eyes and smile that sweet smile and a warmth that he had forgotten about bloomed in his chest.

Each day when he went to pick up teddy she would be there and while teddy got his crafts and his little Spiderman backpack and said goodbye to his new friends she would ask him about his day.

Remus couldn't remember the last time someone asked him about his day because they wanted to know not because they felt they had to ask.

It was new, and he liked it. He found himself looking forward to pick-up time it was a ray of light in his otherwise mostly grey day.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Severus asked him a question "oh, um sorry Severus can you repeat that?" he asked.

Severus gave him a true Snape smirk "did you hear a word of what I said Lupin?"Remus blushed, "to be honest no.

My mind was…elsewhere I'm afraid." " mmmhmmm. " was all Severus said but curiosity was written all over his face Remus sighed and gave in " fine, you see there is this woman she works at teddy's daycare center and I find myself…. Having feelings.

Feelings that I haven't had since Dora was alive." Severus gave him a measured look "I see."

He replied "and this woman does she feel the same?" Remus shook his head "honestly Severus I have no clue.

Hell I'm not even sure what I feel for her. She is just so different from any woman I have ever met and her eyes…" Remus shook himself mentally.

When he looked back at Severus he was surprised to see an amused smirk on the man's face. Remus gave him a puzzled look "What?" at his words Snape broke into a hearty laugh.

" Oh Merlin Remus you should've seen the look on your face when u started going on about her for lack of a better word u looked like a lovesick puppy" Remus gave an offended huff "I am no puppy, and I did not!"

Severus snorted "Oh you so did. On that note, just ask the girl to diner god knows it's about time you had a decent date."

And with that he swept from the room black robes billowing behind him leaving Remus Scowling." Ok I take it back he's not completely different.

Bloody Wanker" he muttered to himself. Remus collected his things and apperated to an alley a block away from the daycare. Maybe he would take Snape's advice after all. What did he have to lose…..? Except the only friendship he had that didn't have a sense of duty surrounding it.

Remus gave an irritated growl his mutterings about stupid overgrown meddling bats could be heard as he made his way down the street.

Lpov

The bells on the door chimed signaling that someone had just walked into the center Lacee looked up from the play dough spaghetti she was making with teddy to see the boy's father walk into the room.

Lacee felt herself swoon a little on the inside. She waved at him as she directed teddy to clean up.

When she was sure the little boy was dong as told she walked over to the tall professor "good evening Remus" she said as she gave him her sweetest smile." Good evening Lacee how did teddy behave today?"

Lacee just stared at him for a moment "wow his eyes are so blue" she thought "like the ocean or a blue crayola crayon – wait a what? Geez Lacee you've been spending too much time with 3 year olds…." "Lacee?"

she snapped out her funk and realized she had been staring at him for who knows how long "Oh sorry Remus, teddy was perfect today as usual."

At this she smiled teddy was an angel and although she knew she wasn't supposed to have a favorite he was definitely hers." How was your day Remus?"

Lacee loved hearing about Remus' job. Being a professor at Hogwarts was something Lacee dreamed about at one time.

But she had long ago given that up; however getting to hear about it from Remus was a double bonus.

Hearing all the things the students learned was great but the best part was seeing the way Remus' eyes lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about.

It took 20 years off his usually weary face. As he was talking little teddy can running over chanting "daddy, daddy!"

Lacee watched as Remus gave his son a big smile and her breath caught in her throat. She turned her attention to the 3 year old and away from his too tempting father.

" Hey teddy! You ready to go?" the 3 year old gave her a pout "why can't you come Ms. Lacee?"

Lacee gave the boy a small sad smile "I have to go to my own home buddy" she replied.

"Yes" she thought sarcastically "my home with no one but my dog waiting for me."

She shook herself out and gave teddy another smile "but I will see you tomorrow ok?" as teddy nodded Remus cut them off "actually teddy won't be here for the next few days…" Lacee gave a small frown "why not?" "Small trip" Remus replied.

" we will be back in 3 days" Lacee gave a small sigh " ok well see you then Remus" she turned to teddy " see you in 3 days bud be good for your daddy!"

teddy gave her a frown " I don't wanna leave you Ms. Lacee" "Oh teddy." Lacee sighed "it'll be ok I will see u in 3 days you have fun with your daddy"

with that she gave him a small kiss on the forehead and watched as father and son walked away she couldn't help but notice the small pang in her chest as they disappeared from sight. "Ok Lacee get a hold of yourself." She muttered as she headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3 Marked I think

Chapter 3

Marked... I think

Lacee missed Teddy there was no denying that but if she was honest with herself it was Remus she missed the most.

She heaved a sigh as she looked out the bay window of her small flat in wizarding London, it was a full moon and the moonbeams bounced off the window pane.

Lacee suddenly got the urge to go for a jog. She was shocked at her thought she had never been one to do the fitness thing, but anything to get her out of the flat was welcome. She quickly threw on some running gear and apperated to the nearest forest.

As soon as she had checked that her shoelaces were tied she was off. About 10 minutes into the run Lacee remembered why she didn't do this. She had tripped over 4 tree roots had 6 flies land in her mouth and she might just have squashed a toad.

just when she was about to give up,( for the good of the forest and her neck) she heard a howl. Now Lacee had been a student of Hogwarts, but her DADA teacher had been horrible in her 3rd year. The year that covers werewolf's. so although she knew they exsited and changed on the full moon, she had no knowlage on their calls or their behaviors or places they were common at.

And to top it off her time falling over herself in the forest had made her forget that tonight was in fact a full moon. So she did what any curious former gryffindor would do. She followed the noise.

Rpov

Moony had been very anxious tonight, even with the Wolfsbane Remus figured that the best thing for every-ones safety would be to choose a remote location and go for a run to tire moony out.

He had been doing fine and was actually enjoying the night until he caught the sound of a twig snapping and some ones light breathing moony was instantly on the defensive ready to attack.

As the figure came into sight he ran forward. Remus' human mind had been pushed almost completely aside by the force of moony's instincts but one leap from the terrified woman he caught her scent. Suddenly a completely different instinct had arise moony stood on his back to legs and clamped down.

But he did not inject her with the gene. After a moment he let go a bright yellow light enveloped them and the last thing Remus heard as he fell asleep was Moony's contented purr of "_mate."_

Lpov

Lacee finaly saw the animal that had been making the noise, she his behind a tree and observed it. the wolf in front of her looked nothing like the wolfs she studied as a girl... then it hit her. werewolf the creature in front of her was a werewolf. she went to take a step back but her foot got caught on a twig and she ended up stumbling into the creature line of sight.

she froze as the wolf snarled at her and seemed to be frozen to the ground as it ran to her. " oh sweet merlin!" she thought " i'm going to die from a werewolf attack that could've been avoided if i had just stayed home and watched a movie or jogged at a park great! Bloody freggin great!" she mentally screamed. she held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for the searing pain, but it didnt come.

she opened her eyes and nearley screamed. the creature was less than a foot away and he was _sniffing_ her. as she watched the werewolf raised its head looked her in the eyes and... sank its teeth into her arm.

Lacee let out a scream from the pain and quickly changed her mind " no" she thought " i'm just going to spend my life as a werewolf." then suddenly the pain faded and a bright yellow light enveloped her.

Struggling to stay awake she looked at the biye on her arm and was surprised to see it had changed into some sort of symbol. Before she could take a closer look however the blackness of sleep claimed her.

Rpov

When Remus awoke the first thing he noticed was that he had transformed back into his human form without any pain. the next thing he noticed was that he was not in fact alone. As he looked at the woman beside him questions began to form in his mind.

" just what happened last night?" he murmmered to himself. as the woman stirred in her sleep Remus was abel to get the first peek of her face since waking.

What he saw made his blood freeze in his veins "Lacee oh no, Lacee." as quitely as possible Remus checked her for injuries, to his surprise she seemed perfectly fine.

At least that was what he thought until he saw her arm. Remus was no pup. He knew what the mark meant but somehow it didn't seem possible to him.

It had been awhile since he studied werewolf marks maybe he was wrong. All he knew is that he needed to get Lacee home and he needed to see Sirius if anyone would understand if would be padfoot. With that thought in mind he gathered the still sleeping woman into his arms wracking his brain of all of thier conversations to get any idea of where she lived.

He was coming up blank until he remembered a conversation they had the 3rd day teddy had been at the daycare center. Remus had come to pick teddy up to find his face covered in mulberry jam, Lacee had blushed and said " sorry remus it's just he got hungry, the jam is homemade we have several mulberry trees that grow in front of my flat complex. i think my landlord did it was a joke because the complex is on Mulberry Street."

at the time the conversation seemed like idle chatter but now Remus was thanking the gods as he apparated onto Mulberry Street and headed to the building with Mulberry trees in the front yard. He quickly entered the building before anyone saw him.

Remus rememberd Lacee mentioning a bay window that she loved to read by. When he entered the comples only one window had been bay style.

Using the key that Lacee had in her pocket he uickly found her bedroom and with the flick of his wand transfigured her running outfit into PJ'S although he felt a horribly guilty he needed to know what was happening before he confronted her. with that thought in mind he apparated to grimland place with a loud CRACK!

Sirius pov

Sirius Black was enjoying his cup of cofee when his best friend apparated in front of him " MERLIN MOONY! "sirius exclaimed, " you scared the bloody hell out of me." Sirius watched as his best friend sank into a chair " I'm sorry padfoot" he murmmered " but something happened last night and im not quite sure what to do...

Lpov

Lacee woke up in her bed in PJ's startled she looked around again " nope definitely my room maybe I dreamed the whole thing up." with that thought in mind she got ready for her day, by the time she stepped out of the shower she had herself convinced... that was until she saw the mark on her arm. Lacee then did the thing any sane person would do. She screamed and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Rpov

Remus was at Grimland Place with Sirius pouring over his book on werewolf marks so far they had come up with nothing. Suddenly a mark caught his eye.

"Sirius look." Sirius turned from the page he was looking at and looked at the mark Remus was pointing at.

"Merlin Moony is you sure that's the mark?" Remus nodded. "I'm sure."

The mark was a wolf howling at a full moon. Inside of the full moon there was a heart with two different pieces connected by a bond that read SOUL.

Remus read the paragraph below the mark that told what it meant. The paragraph read,

_This mark is one of the rarest marks a werewolf can bestow. It not only shows a mate has been marked but shows evidence of a complete binding of heart and soul. _

_When the werewolf bites his mate, a pink, green, blue or yellow light will flash. If a pink light flashes that means that the bond has been made but is still weak._

_ Pink bonds usually occur outside of the full moon time. In that case the bond must still be completed by physical intimacy and time. If a green light flashes then a medium strength bond has taken place. _

_The band connecting the two pieces of the heart will still be on the mark, but like a pink bond it will not read SOUL until physical intimacy and time have strengthened the bond. _

_If the light flashes Blue then a strong bond has been formed, but time will still be needed for the souls to become one and the bond to reach its full potential. _

_Usually a blue bond can be completed in 6 months. Pink and green need about a year. Now a yellow bond is the rarest and strongest of all of the bonds. _

_If a yellow light flashes that means that the bond is complete. The bodies, hearts and souls of the werewolf and his mate are forever and irrevocably intertwined. _

_A yellow bond is considered an automatic marriage in the eyes of the ministry and the law of werewolf code. _

Sirius pov

As Sirius finished reading the paragraph he turned to his best friend, who he realized was very pale.

Trying to lighten the situation he decided to crack a joke " how could u get married AGAIN and not invite me Moony Geez! And here I thought I was your best friend.

" Remus's head snapped his direction " you think this is a joke Sirius? I'm not even sure how I feel about her and now we are married! I hardly know anything about her! She doesn't know anything about me, god Sirius she doesn't even know I'm a werewolf let alone that she is my mate! How am I going to tell her?"

Sirius patted his friend on the back " calm down mate." He said " why don't we just pop over to her place and explain? If she is as sweet as you say then she will understand."

Remus nodded and grabbed onto Sirius and with a POP! They were gone.

Remus pov

Remus apparated himself an Sirius to Lacee's front door. Remus shook himself off then took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

He waited patiently for Lacee to come to it but after 5 minutes of waiting he became concerned. Now Remus before the bite would have assumed she wasn't home. But Moony was in a panic.

He could sense his mate was inside and was worried as to why she wasn't answering the door. Letting Moony take over for once Remus grabbed Sirius and apparated them straight into the flat.

He looked around the living room but found no traces of Lacee there so he walked to the room he remembered putting her in earlier.

At first glance the room seemed empty. But then he saw a foot. Rushing over he saw his mate passed out on the floor.

Sirius rushed up to Lacee to check her pulse. " she breathing fine. And her heart rate is steady. Best guess is that she fainted."

With that Sirius went to pick her up. Remus felt a stream of fury run through his veins as Moony took over once more.

Who did he think he was touching what was his? Especially when she was defenseless. With a loud growl Remus snatched Lacee away from Sirius and bared his teeth at him.

Sirius held his hands up in the surrender position " whoa Remus! I was just trying to help!" Remus growled out " Next time Black help without touching my mate or you will be sorry!"

Sirius nodded and Remus calmed down. Once he realized what he had done he was ashamed " I am so sorry Sirius I don't know what came over me, I just-" " hey" Sirius cut him off " its ok you were just protecting your mate. Now put her on the bed."

Remus did as his friend asked then muttered a quick "_enervate" _and Lacee opened her eyes.

Lacee pov

As Lacee opened her eyes she realized that she had somehow gotten onto her bed she heard a whisper to her right and whipped her head in the direction.

There next to her bed was a man she had never seen before. Lacee let out an embarrassingly loud and girly squeal at the unexpected guest in her bedroom then she shot up and started hitting the man wherever she could.

As he tried to block her hits she heard another voice. This one chuckling. She turned her head and saw Remus laughing. " REMUS! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? WHO IS THIS MAN? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Remus stopped laughing and replied " calm down Lacee, He is my best friend he will not hurt you." " Ok then " she said " I still don't know why you're here."

She watched as Remus heaved a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. " Lacee" he whispered, did you go for a jog last night?" Lacee gave him a puzzled look

" um, I believe so. I am not positive though I mean I thought I did but then I woke up in my PJ's and I wasn't so sure.." Remus sighed " you did Lacee and something happened something that involves you and me.." Lacee heaved a sigh, this didn't sound like it was going to end very well.


	5. Chapter 5 we are WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The only one who is mine is Lacee.

Thank you! Here is the next chapter!

It's short but that's because the chapter after this one will have a lot of info to get through.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: we are WHAT!

Remus Lupin sighed as he tried to find the words to say to explain to Lacee what had happened the night before.

As he struggled to find the words Lacee became concerned. "Remus?" she asked "what's going on?"

Her scared question was enough to snap Remus out of his pondering. "Lacee" he began "I don't know how to explain this to you, so ill start at the easiest point; you did indeed go jogging last night. What do you remember of it?"

Lacee thought about it for awhile. "Not much," she admitted "just bits and pieces. I remember tripping all over the place, then hearing a noise and then-"Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh God! A Werewolf I heard a Werewolf. I turned and ran but it caught up and Oh God! I got bit by a werewolf!"

Lacee started to hyperventilate "Oh my god, Oh my god! What am I going to do? I don't know anything about Werewolves! And I-"LACEE!" Remus shouted.

He had been trying to interrupt her for the past five minutes. "You're not going to turn into a Werewolf."

Lacee gave him a disbelieving look "I got bit by a Werewolf Remus what else could happen?"

Remus sighed "Here goes nothing" he murmured "Lacee I know you're not going to become a Werewolf because the bite you received was not as bite to change but a different kind of bite."

Lacee gave him a confused look "what kind of bite is it then?" she asked. Remus sighed "It is a mating mark Lacee, the Werewolf that bit you did not change you he marked you as his mate."

Lacee gave him an incredulous glare "how the heck do you know that Remus?"

Because Remus said slowly "I am the Werewolf that gave you it."

Lacee stared at him, completely still and quiet.

Remus continued "There is more are bond is already completed. In the eyes of Werewolf law and the Ministry of Magic we are married."

Lacee snapped out of her haze.

"We are WHAT!" she managed to yell, before once again her world went black.


End file.
